Supernatural 131-160
by olivialourde
Summary: Continuation of my now 291 page Word doc of Supernatural fanfic
_(Lucifer is back in his cage with Sam and Michael. Sophia and Dean are alone in her house, for the first time in a long time. They had fallen asleep in bed, holding each other, still bloody and bruised. Dean is up now, and his bag is packed. Sophia wakes and looks up at him silently.)_

Dean: Sophia, I need to go.

Sophia: You need some time alone?

 _(Dean is quiet for a long moment, considering his response. He is conflicted, devastated, but his mind is made up.)_

Dean: No. I need to never set foot in this house again. It's over, Sophia. All of it. I'm done. I'm done hunting, I'm done being on the run all the time, I'm done loving somebody I can't love.

 _(Sophia's face is one of defeat, but also of acceptance. She is not trying to fight him at all.)_

Sophia _(quietly)_ : Dean.

Dean: Please, don't, Sophia. I need to lead a normal life. I'm going. Lisa wants to be with me, and we can have more kids together. One day, all this will be a forgotten nightmare.

Sophia: We can do all those things together, Dean.

Dean: We can't. You can't have kids. With you, the hunt is never going to be over, Sophia. It's what you're here for. I never want to deal with anything supernatural again.

Sophia: I guess that includes me, huh?

Dean: I don't even want to read ghost stories anymore. This life took everything from me- my mother, my father, my brother, my chance at a normal life. Now I have to go get myself a normal life. One that doesn't include a damn supernatural thing in it. Understand me?

 _(Without waiting for her to say anything, he leaves the house. The silence in the house following his exit is positively deafening. Sophia is completely still, letting the tears pour from her eyes. A sob escapes her mouth, and then the silence is broken with the sounds of her hysterically crying. Invisible to her, Castiel is watching from a corner of the room, his eyes filled with tears as he watches her complete devastation.)_

Castiel: I love you, Sophia.

 _(Days have passed, and Sophia is still emotionally wrecked, still in bed. Castiel comes to her, sitting beside her and putting an arm over her.)_

Castiel: Is there anything I can do?

Sophia: I should be happy. I'm free. My work with the Winchesters is done, isn't it? Why does it feel like a death sentence?

 _(Castiel looks tortured as he strokes her hair, wiping her tears.)_

Castiel: I wish I knew what to say to ease your pain. The last thing I have ever wanted is to see you hurting. I have never stopped loving you, Sophia. I tried to fight it when I was being punished. I tried to destroy my love for you from the inside out, and I can't. I love you, always. I can't take back what's been done, what I've done to you. But I can try to make it up to you. Let me make it up to you, darling.

Sophia: I can't, Castiel. I can't have this conversation right now.

Castiel: I understand. You need time.

 _(Castiel disappears, she is alone again. She sits up in the dark, feeling the stillness of her house. She begins packing things into boxes. She goes downstairs, and it is discovered that her entire house is packed into boxes and covered in plastic sheets. Her room is the last room to pack.)_

Sophia _(whispering to herself)_ : Here's to a new beginning. Miss you, Sammy.

 _(Outside, a figure looks at her through the window from the sidewalk. It is revealed to be Sam, back from Lucifer's Cage.)_

 _(Sophia has moved into a new house out of state. She walks into the house, which is completely moved into and furnished, with a beautiful border collie/German Shepherd mix, her new dog. She lets him off the leash and he trots around her, playful and happy.)_

Sophia: Who's a good boy? Who's my good puppy?! Puppy Denis!

 _(Denis' ears prick up, hearing something behind him. Castiel is there. Sophia looks up at him and smiles. At Sophia's reaction, Denis lays down, watchful but relaxed.)_

Castiel: You've moved.

Sophia: I finally got out of bed.

Castiel: And got into a whole new house in whole new state in a whole different part of the country. It was hard to find you. You warded the whole house against everything.

Sophia: And I got a puppy.

Castiel: What's his name?

Sophia: Denis.

Castiel: Follower of the Greek god of wine. Odd choice, but I like it. Is he… friendly?

Sophia: As long as I am.

 _(Castiel offers a hand, and Denis comes to him to accept pets and attention. Within moments, they are besties for the resties. Castiel even smiles at him. Denis licks his hand, yipping at him happily. Sophia smiles, letting her eyes run over Castiel's body.)_

Castiel: Does he like me?

Sophia: Almost as much as I do.

Castiel: I didn't know you still did.

Sophia: Very much so, Castiel. I never stopped.

Castiel: You told me you couldn't-

Sophia: That was then. This is now.

 _(She closes the space between them, kissing him passionately. He kisses her back, pulling her close, pressing his body against hers. He pushes her up against the wall, pressing up against her. She nearly rips his trench coat off, throwing it to the floor. She puts a hand to his cheek, he pulls her leather jacket off. It hits the floor, and he picks her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.)_

Sophia: Where'd you learn that?

Castiel: I may have watched a porn…

Sophia: You're just breaking all the rules now.

 _(They start kissing again, and he feels her up for the first time, really feels her up, and enjoys it. They look down simultaneously, and he is hard. Sophia smiles at him. He lets her down, unbuckling her belt and yanking her pants down, falling to his knees in the process. He looks up at her, and she runs a hand through his hair. She smiles at him.)_

Castiel: Sophia-

 _(Sophia looks deep into his eyes. He stands up, running his hands up her body as he comes to eye level with her. Castiel feels electrified, and Sophia growls in his ear.)_

Sophia: Don't stop.

Castiel: I won't.

 _(He slides her shirt over her head, dropping it to the floor. She yanks him to her by his loose tie, and their lips collide clumsily. She rips his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, one or two hitting Denis in the nose. Castiel entwines one of his hands with hers, holding it up against the wall. The other hand is on her cheek, and their lips are locked again. They make love up against the wall, finally allowing themselves to be selfish and consummate their love. Both of them cry out, and the moment is passionate, intense, and beautiful. Sophia's magic creates a beautiful moonlit beach scene around them. Castiel thinks he's dreaming, but he's not. He collapses against her, climaxing and exhausted.)_

Sophia: I love you, Castiel. Stay with me.

Castiel: Always.

Sophia: Forever?

Castiel: Yes. I love you, Sophia.

Sophia: We'll find a way to be together forever this time, I promise.

Castiel: I believe you.

 _(Castiel kisses her, still pressing her up against the wall.)_

Castiel: I should tell you now.

Sophia: What?

Castiel: You were hurting. Your pain was deafening to me. I could feel it, and I could hear it. I heard your soul crying all the time. You had lost Dean, and you couldn't bear the pain. I shielded myself from you, but our bond still works. I could hear you crying, even across the ocean, Sophia.

Sophia: What does that have to do with anything?

Castiel: I pulled Dean Winchester from Hell… for you. Because I love you, and your pain was so great. I would have done anything to stop your pain. So I volunteered to pull Dean from Hell, because of the depth of your pain.

Sophia: And now he's gone anyway.

Castiel: He told me that I should tell you a long time ago. I told him I would when everything was over. It's over now.

Sophia: Castiel… You went into Hell and dragged another man out of it because of me?

Castiel: Yes.

Sophia: Even though I loved him?

Castiel: I don't feel jealousy. I want your happiness, even if it's not with me, and with the way our lives have gone, I wasn't sure we could ever be together. So I did it. And I rebelled, because even though I'm an angel, I know my place is with you. I don't want you to worry about me leaving ever again. I'll be here. I'm yours.

Sophia: Castiel, I love you.

 _(Sophia and Castiel are in bed together.)_

Sophia: So, how does witch sex measure up to angel sex?

Castiel: I have no idea.

Sophia: Castiel. You've never-

Castiel: No.

Sophia: With anyone?

Castiel: In all the time I've existed, Sophia, there has only ever been you.

 _(Sophia smiles to herself.)_

 _(Castiel has a pile of books around him at Sophia's kitchen table. His hair is messy, as if he has been at this for hours. She puts an energy drink in front of him, running a hand through his hair and kissing him. He pulls her into his lap gently, kissing her again. He caresses her hair, looking deep into her eyes.)_

Castiel: I'm not any closer to finding it than when I started 3 months ago, Sophia. Your witch texts are hard to decipher. I know we agreed that I would do this myself as penance for my past actions, but I think I need your help.

Sophia: I know. The fact that you've kept at it this long showed me that you're committed to making this happen.

Castiel: I am, passionately. I have always wanted this to happen, but as long as I only served Heaven, I knew it wouldn't be possible.

Sophia: Rebelling's fun, isn't it?

Castiel: Yes. But terrifying. Does that stop?

Sophia: When you realize that you write your own book, yes.

Castiel: Speaking of rebelling, have you told your mother about us?

Sophia: Why would I do that?

Castiel: She might be able to help us.

Sophia: She wouldn't. If she sees you, Cass, she'll kill you. My mother can never find out about us. Not while you're still an angel.

Castiel: She still hates me that much?

Sophia: My blood line's law states that we can only marry and breed with our own people. I can't breed, but the marriage law still applies. It's stupid and constricting, but it ensures that we don't mix with humans. As much as we protect them, we are not of them, and we can't expose them to the danger we face as hunters.

Castiel: But I'm not human.

Sophia: You'll have to become one.

Castiel: Then we are looking at the wrong book.

Sophia: I can't make you a human if I don't have the correct rituals to make you a witch, Cass. I'd be condemning you to live as a human until we found it, and you could be killed by our enemies in the time it takes to find the ritual. Find this ritual first, then we make you human. Once you're one of us, my mother can't lay a hand on you.

Castiel: She can't?

Sophia: Regardless of how you became one of us, you would still be one of us. The punishment for murdering one of our own is to be made human and then left as bait for the things we hunt. My mother wouldn't survive with just human strength. She'd never risk it.

Castiel: What will happen to you for making me into a witch?

Sophia: Nothing. That's the beauty of it, Cass. If I change you from a human, they will find me in the right.

Castiel: Why?

Sophia: I will argue that I did it to save your life. You were in danger. I protected you. That you were an angel once, or the circumstances surrounding you being made into a witch, is of no consequence. My mother is a stickler for the rules.

 _(Sophia is outside walking Denis. Denis is spooked by the woods, and he growls quietly.)_

Sophia: It's okay, boy. Go ahead. It's just the wind.

 _(Denis walks in the other direction. Sam seemingly materializes from the darkness of the woods. Sophia is completely shocked. Her face goes ash white and her eyes pop open.)_

Sam: Hi, Sophia. You look like you've seen a ghost.

Sophia: Are you one?!

Sam: Nope. I'm alive. 100%.

 _(Sophia is terrified. She touches his chest, poking him to make sure he is really there.)_

Sophia: I don't believe it. I cried over you. I mourned you, Sam. You were GONE. You can't be real.

 _(Sam pours salt into a bottle of water. He swishes it, drinking it. Nothing happens. He splashes himself with holy water. Nothing happens. Sophia is still in shock. Denis sniffs Sam, and Sam offers his hand to him. Denis licks it, then wags his tail, as if to tell Sophia that Sam is okay.)_

Sam: It's really me, Sophia. I promise.

Sophia: What's the last thing we said to each other?

Sam: We had sex. You were on top the first time, and you made a thunderstorm that gave way to a sunrise. It was beautiful, Sophia. I told you I loved you, and you said you loved me, too. You told me it was okay. You told me I'd succeed, and that this was goodbye.

Sophia: And yet here you are. How long have you been back?

Sam: Since about two days after I jumped in. I've been hunting and looking for you and Cass ever since. He hasn't answered my calls yet. I don't know how I came back, but others came back with me. My grandfather is alive now, Sophia. He hunts with family members I've never met on the Campbell side.

Sophia: And Dean?

Sam: You two haven't spoken?

Sophia: No. Look, come inside. Have a beer.

 _(Denis follows both of them inside, where Castiel is sitting at the table, already drinking a beer. He looks startled at Sam's presence, even though he is the one who pulled Sam out of the cage.)_

Sam: Now I know why you haven't been answering my calls.

Sophia: He's real, Cass.

 _(Castiel stands, hugging Sam. He pulls back and puts an arm around Sophia. Sam realizes that they are together for real now.)_

Sam: I'm glad I finally found you. I've been searching for months. You really disappeared off the map, Sophia. I had to go nearly door to door from Nashville to find you.

 _(Sophia motions to the living room.)_

Sophia: Go sit down. Cass, why don't you grab a few fresh beers?

 _(She kisses Castiel, and Sam's suspicions are confirmed. Sophia and Sam sit down. Castiel refreshes his beer and pulls out the whole six pack.)_

Sam: So you and Cas are together playing house, huh? What happened to you and Dean?

Sophia: Dean and I haven't seen each other since you jumped in the pit, Sam. The morning after, he dumped me for good. He told me he wanted nothing to do with hunting, nothing to do with anything supernatural ever again, especially me. He left and moved in with Lisa.

Sam: Guess it cleared the way for you and Cass with me gone, too, huh?

Sophia: It was leaning that way even before you jumped in, Sam.

Sam: Then what was what happened between us, Sophia?

Sophia: Beautiful. That's what it was.

Sam: So it meant nothing to you?

Sophia: No, it did! It meant the world to me, Sammy. I left the house in Nashville because after you were gone, every time I walked into my house, all I could remember was every horrible thing you did to me. I didn't want to remember you that way, so I moved as far away as I could. I mourned the loss of you, Sammy. I really did. I was destroyed when we lost you. I had to move away just get out from under it.

Sam: Yeah, to Winchester, Massachusetts. I can feel that symbolism in my sleep. Look, you and Cass- I don't think it's a good idea.

Sophia: Too late. We're already happening, Sam. And I love him. I love him so much. I didn't think I could love him more than I already did.

Sam: Do you still care about me at all?!

Sophia: Of course, Sam! But you were gone. This is just really-

 _(Castiel enters with the entire six pack already opened. They grimace at his lack of understanding, but start drinking the beers anyway.)_

Castiel: You asked for beers?

Sophia: Yes, honey. Usually we don't open them all at once, though.

Castiel: Sorry.

Sophia: Don't worry about it.

 _(Awkward pause as Sam watches the two of them, chugging his beer.)_

Castiel: Have you seen Dean?

Sam: No. He's got his normal life finally. I don't want to disrupt it.

Sophia: Leave him out of everything as long as possible, Sam. You know how Dean gets.

Sam: I just can't believe he really gave up on you guys. I never thought he would leave you.

 _(Castiel looks at Sophia with all the love in world. Sam is jealous.)_

Castiel: His loss is my gain.

 _(Castiel kisses Sophia's cheek. She smiles painfully.)_

Sophia: Cass, before Sam jumped into the pit, he and I had sex.

 _(Castiel is silent for a moment as he processes. When it sinks in, he nearly chokes on his beer.)_

Castiel: Why did you wait this long to tell me? Am I getting in the way of something?

Sam: No.

 _(Sophia looks surprised.)_

Sophia: That wasn't your tune a few minutes ago when Cass was in the other room.

Sam: I don't want to screw up anything. I just want to have contact, Sophia. You guys are family. We all need family, okay? I'm not trying to be a home wrecker.

 _(There is a silence while Sophia considers everything, but it is Castiel who speaks up.)_

Castiel: It's late, and you look tired. You should stay the night. He should have the spare bedroom, Sophia.

Sophia: Of course.

 _(She looks wary of Castiel's intentions, but rolls with it.)_

 _(Castiel is eavesdropping from the kitchen as Sam and Sophia argue in hushed tones, though Castiel still hears everything they say.)_

Sophia: Did you really mean that, Sam?

Sam: I don't want to interfere. I just think you and I have unfinished business.

Sophia: Look, I closed the door on you and I, Sam. I sent you off to Lucifer's cage in one of the best ways possible.

Sam: That's all it was to you?

Sophia: No. No, it wasn't.

Sam: Here we go again.

Sophia: Where we go again?!

Sam: Remember the last time you wouldn't talk about how you felt about me? How well did that go for all of us?!

Sophia: Last I checked, it resulted in that amazing send-off you got, so I'd say pretty well!

Sam: Just tell me you love him enough to go through literal Hell for him. Say it and I will back off forever.

Sophia: If you can back off from caring about someone the way you claim, then you never really loved me, Sam.

Sam: No. But I care more about your happiness than getting what I want.

Sophia: I would burn in Hell for eternity for him, Sam.

Sam: Say no more. It's done. I will never say anything about you guys again. Okay?

Sophia: Thanks, Sam.

 _(Castiel doesn't believe a word Sam has said. He goes upstairs to bed, waiting for Sophia, who comes up mere minutes later. This time, Sam is eavesdropping outside their door.)_

Sophia: Do you believe him?

Castiel: No.

Sophia: Something is off about him. After I felt secure that it was really him, he should have hugged me. It was always the first thing Sammy would do, no matter what. It was almost like a password in a way. It was like we had our own secret language. But he's not possessed, he passed every test.

Castiel: You're sure something's not right?

Sophia: I spent six years with him and his brother, Cass. I know when they have irregular bowel movements. I know when they're sad. I know when they're sexually frustrated. I KNOW Sam as well as I know you. Something's not right.

Castiel: We'll find out, okay? We'll help him.

Sophia: On another note, did you find anything in those books I gave you?

Castiel: It makes no mention of any ritual, Sophia. I'm starting to wonder if I have to go look for it somewhere else.

Sophia: The only way would be to steal my mother's books, and you can't do that. They're magically protected. If you take them, bad things happen to you until you return them.

Castiel: Does the spell extend to me sitting and reading them? Or do I have to physically take them?

Sophia: I don't know. Why? What are you thinking?

 _(Castiel disappears. She sighs.)_

Sophia: They always just disappear. I'm cursed, I swear. They're either damaged, broken men with Daddy issues, hopped up on demon blood with Daddy issues, or angels with commitment issues. I can't win. Only three men I've ever really loved.

 _(She turns out the light, climbing into bed. As she gets comfortable, Cass reappears, turning on the light again. He is covered in his own blood.)_

Castiel: Apparently, it extended to just simply touching the books.

Sophia: Cass?!

 _(Sophia puts a hand over his heart, healing him within seconds. She pulls him close to her.)_

Sophia: That was so stupid, Castiel. I would have gone! The magic wouldn't have affected me.

Castiel: I'm sorry. I was just desperate. We NEED that ritual so we can move forward, Sophia.

Sophia: There was nothing, was there?

Castiel: I couldn't find the Book of Shadows. It has to be in there.

Sophia: I can get it. I'll go, okay? I'll leave tonight.

Castiel: But you have to travel the same way humans do.

Sophia: It'll be okay. It's better if I go on my own. Just explain to Sam that I had to go to Europe unexpectedly. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Castiel: Sophia… I'll miss you.

Sophia: Oh, Cass…

 _(She kisses him, and he pins her down on the bed. He kisses her gently, and she pulls him into her by the shirt collar. He unzips his pants, and she stops him, standing up.)_

Sophia: My mother will definitely smell that a mile away, Cass.

 _(Castiel looks her dead in the eyes, the lust and love in his eyes obvious.)_

Castiel: So shower.

 _(She turns back towards him, grinning. She jumps on top of him, and they proceed to make passionate love before she hops in the shower. She dresses quickly, and leaves. Sam is in his room, trying to sleep. After a few moments, he rolls over and dials a number.)_

Monica: Hello?

Sam: Monica? It's Sam Winchester. Do you remember me?

Monica: Sam?! Sophia said you were gone. She was beside herself. She wept for weeks, Sam.

Sam: Well, I made it out and I'm not sure why. But that's not why I called.

Monica: Is everything all right? How can I help? Is Sophia okay?

Sam: I'm worried about Sophia. Do you know anyone by the name of Castiel?

Monica: Of course I do. That lying sack of angel vomit. What about him?

Sam: He and Sophia are together. She's on her way to you right now. She mentioned a Book of Shadows…

Monica: My book of spells. Thank you, Sam. I'll take it from here.

Sam: I just didn't want you blindsided. I don't think she's seeing clearly.

Monica: When it comes to Castiel, she never will.

 _(Monica hangs up, and Sam puts his phone down.)_

 _(Sophia enters her mother's villa, her eyes glowing purple and looking a little less rough around the edges. She knows better than to come to her mother's home ungroomed and messy. She is dressed almost like a prep school girl. Monica approaches behind her.)_

Monica: Daughter.

 _(Sophia turns around slowly, knowing Monica is behind her and knowing Sam has already alerted her.)_

Sophia: Mom. I see Sam already got through to you.

Monica: Were you ever going to tell me?

Sophia: That he was alive?

Monica: Yes.

Sophia: I only just found out right before I left.

Monica: And you traveled all the way here just to tell me?

Sophia: No. I need to see your BOS, Mom.

Monica: And why should I show it to you?

Sophia: I need to see the ritual you performed to make me immortal.

Monica: So you can change that scum sucking angel Castiel?

Sophia: Yes. I love him, Mom.

Monica: I'm sure you do, Sophia.

Sophia: So are you going to show me willingly, or do I need to start showing you the new tricks I've learned? Because either way, I am getting that ritual if I have to wreck the whole property to do it. I know you, Mom. I know you knew I was coming. I know Sam called you. And we both know I've exceeded you in terms of power and strength. So think about your choice.

Monica: You won't hurt me, will you, Sophia?

Sophia: You know I want Castiel with me. If he's an angel, we can't stay together. If he defects to our side, it's a win-win.

Monica: How?

Sophia: Back home is a war zone, Mom. Between angels and demons and everything else in between, we've forgotten whose side we're on. Humanity is falling apart, Monica. If we can take Castiel, the angels lose a valuable player. It would be a step in the right direction to restore peace.

Monica: Did he tell you that?

Sophia: No. But he's willing to do anything he can to be with me.

Monica: You believe him? He lied to you to convince you to join them.

Sophia: And now he's dying to become one of us, Mom. You do the math on this one.

 _(Monica is quiet for a moment. Castiel appears next to Sophia. Monica looks impressed.)_

Monica: Nice meat suit, Castiel.

Castiel: Ms. Blackwood. I know you hate me-

Monica: You have no idea what I think, Castiel.

Sophia: Monica.

Castiel: Don't, Sophia. I don't want to fight. I just want to be with your daughter forever. I can't do it as an angel. I want to honor the laws of your people, but I can't in this form.

Monica: Answer me one question.

Castiel: I will.

Monica: Who was responsible for the death of my husband?

 _(Castiel is silent. Sophia looks confused.)_

Sophia: It was a demon, Mom. Remember? You killed him to put him out of his misery.

Monica: I hid the truth from you all these years, Sophia. I didn't know how to explain it to you.

Sophia: What?

Monica: Tell her, Castiel. Tell her who really killed her father.

 _(Castiel is silent. His face is tortured, pained. Sophia takes him by the shoulders.)_

Castiel: Please.

Sophia: Tell me, Castiel.

Monica: Tell her!

 _(Castiel starts to cry. Sophia begins to back away. He follows her.)_

Castiel: No, Sophia. Please.

Sophia: Tell me it wasn't you. You didn't kill my father, did you?

Castiel: It wasn't like that.

Sophia: I know it wasn't. I know you, Cass.

Monica: You believe him?!

Sophia: Yes. You didn't raise a fool, Monica.

 _(Sophia holds up a bottle of liquid. Monica sniffs it.)_

Monica: Gardenia and cinnamon. Herbal truth serum.

Sophia: I've been dosing Cass with it every day since we got together. He can't lie to me anymore, Monica. Please don't be mad, Cass. I had to know you weren't lying to me this time.

Monica: He's responsible for your father's death, Sophia.

Sophia: No. You are. You're the one who killed him when you could have healed him. He wouldn't have been at full strength, but he would have been alive. You've been carrying THAT guilt around forever, haven't you? Just dying to pin it on anyone, aren't you?

Monica: Castiel-

 _(Sophia takes him gently by the shoulders, forcing him to meet her eyes.)_

Sophia: Tell me everything now, Cass.

Castiel: We thought your father was one of our fallen brothers. If he was, it meant we had to take him and you into our protection. You would be part angel, and a very rare being, indeed. The only of your kind. If he was one of us, you would have had a VERY different life, Sophia. We needed to be sure. We abducted him and interrogated him, but he wasn't who we thought he was.

Sophia: You thought he was Anna.

Castiel: We did. We were about to let him go, but your people came for him. They mistook us for demons and killed a few of us.

 _(Sophia looks at her mother.)_

Sophia: That's how you know how to kill angels… And it's why you taught me.

Monica: They could have come for you.

Castiel: We would never have hurt Sophia, Monica. I would never allow it. If she was one of us, she would have been protected, and so would you. When she was of age, she was free to join us if she chose. We wouldn't attack her for anything.

Monica: She already had a destiny planned! You had no right to interfere!

Sophia: Oh, my God, shut up! Both of you! Arguing over me like you own me. I made my choice. I chose to become a hunter. I'm not a warrior, I'm just a killer like the rest of my line.

 _(Castiel looks visibly shaken that she said this. He reaches out for her, but she doesn't move towards him. Monica watches, shocked at Castiel's fervency.)_

Castiel: Don't say that. Please never say that. You're not a killer, my love. You are so much more than that.

Sophia: No, Cass, I'm not. I kill things and I feel no remorse. I killed an innocent human once and I just kept going. It doesn't haunt me. I heal things, but there's nothing inside me anymore. I have no emotions. My heart is as cold as ice. I'm empty inside.

 _(Castiel goes to her, taking her gently by the hands. He looks deep into her eyes, searching them intensely.)_

Castiel: Do you love me, Sophia? Do you feel love for me?

Sophia: Yes. I do. It's the only thing I feel anymore.

 _(Castiel is passionate with her, holding her face, her hands, taking her by the shoulders. He looks deep in her eyes, trying to get through to her. As he speaks to her, he shakes her by the shoulders a little bit.)_

Castiel: Listen to me. You're not emotionless. You're weary. Believe me, I know the difference. Because of you, I can feel things. I feel love for you. I feel fear. I feel rage. I feel sadness. We've become so close, Sophia. I feel your sadness. I feel everything you keep inside. I know how lost and alone you feel every day, and how you don't think you're worth anything- you are. Let me show you. Let me help you. Let me heal you. We can fix that together. Please. Don't say you're just a killer. You're only battle weary. You've lost so much, it's only natural. Sophia. Please.

 _(Sophia's tears are flowing. Castiel is holding her cheeks, wiping her tears away, completely ignoring his own. It's obvious to any idiot how in love and devoted to her he is. Monica is shocked. She leaves the room. Seconds later, she hands Sophia her BOS.)_

Monica: You have to make him a human first, Sophia. He can't be an angel when you make him one of us. It won't work, and it'll kill him.

 _(Sophia looks at her mother.)_

Sophia: I didn't think you'd care.

Monica: Anyone who cares about you as much as I just saw deserves a heads up as to what can kill him.

 _(Castiel looks at her with respect and gratitude.)_

Castiel: Thank you, Monica.

Monica: Be careful. Make sure you do it right. One little slip and both of you could be dead.

Sophia: I will.

 _(As they are about to leave.)_

Monica: And tell Sam to try harder next time. It's obvious he did this to try and tear the two of you apart. He should know by history alone that nothing will split you two up.

Castiel: If you know that, everyone else will fall in line. Sophia thought you would kill me.

Monica: I can't now. You showed real, true love for her. I couldn't take that away from Sophia, especially not after Dean hurt her. If Dean treated you with even a smidgen of what Castiel does, Sophia, I would have let you marry him in a heartbeat. Screw the law.

Sophia: You would have turned your back on the law?

Monica: Dean is a human who can take care of himself. That law was put in place to protect a human who didn't know better, who had no training or lines of defense, the ones who needed us. You don't even need to change Castiel, except that in time, Heaven may cut off his power, and he'll need it to keep going. Did I ever explain our bonding ritual to you?

Sophia: No. We never thought I would consider any kind of long term commitment.

Monica: All it is, is a promise. A choice, that when the choice is yours, you will always choose each other. There's a ritual, and it binds you two together for eternity. It's powerful. Sophia, you're stronger than me. It's up to the two of you to decide what you want to do, but you won't have any of our interference. One day, you will take my place as our leader, and you should start thinking about how you want to be remembered among us. Castiel can be a very good ally for us. It may benefit to turn him one day. Anyway, you have my BOS, Sophia. I trust you'll use it well.

 _(Without another word, Monica hugs Sophia, and heads upstairs. Castiel smiles at Sophia. He touches her head, and they are home in America. They hug.)_

Sophia: I can't believe how that went. My mother didn't even want to fight you.

Castiel: You proved to her that you saw things clearly, that your love for me wasn't clouding your judgment. Have you really been dosing me with truth serum?

 _(Sophia nods.)_

Sophia: I didn't want to. But it was the only way I knew to make sure I could trust you again. I'm sorry, Cass. I won't do it anymore.

 _(He pulls her close, kissing her forehead.)_

Castiel: I understand, and I don't blame you. I would do the same if I had been in your shoes. I've hurt you before. Listen. I was serious about what I said. I want to heal your broken heart. You don't have to walk around with this pain. Let me help you.

Sophia: I don't know that it can be helped. I'm sorry, Cass, but there's so much that's broken me. I just don't know if any of it can be healed or repaired.

Castiel: Do you trust me, Sophia?

Sophia: Yes.

Castiel: Enough to let me touch your soul?

Sophia: I don't know, Cass.

Castiel: If I can touch it, I can see what kind of damage is done, Sophia. I'll be quick.

 _(Sophia sits down, and Castiel rolls up his sleeve. His arm goes into her chest, and it goes as usual, but Sophia feels nothing. They look at each other, confused. He searches her soul and retracts his hand.)_

Sophia: Why didn't it hurt, Cass? What did you see?

Castiel: You felt no pain? Nothing at all?

Sophia: Nothing. Tickled a bit, actually.

Castiel: Well, your soul is shattered. It's in pieces within you. It could be why you feel no pain, Sophia. The pieces are too small to feel anything.

 _(Sophia is silent, processing this. Castiel pulls her into his arms. Sam enters the room.)_

Sam: You guys are back.

Sophia: Now is a bad time, Sam.

 _(Sam throws up his arms, exiting the room. Castiel holds her close.)_

Castiel: I can repair it, Sophia. It will take time. You'll have to be patient. But there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I promise. I will heal you, as you've healed me.

Sophia: You think you can?

Castiel: I know I can. Let me start.

 _(He puts a hand on her chest, feeling her beating heart. She smiles at him, and he kisses her. A pulsing light echoes out of her and he helps her sit down. He removes his hand, and she smiles again.)_

Sophia: That did something. I feel a little better.

Castiel: We just take a few pieces at a time and put them back together.

Sophia: I need to show you something, Cass.

 _(She leads him upstairs to their bedroom. She takes off her shirt, and waves her hand over her arms and chest. A spell is lifted, and the scars she has been inflicting on herself are revealed. They cover her chest, inner arms, and even her shoulders. Castiel is shocked.)_

Castiel: Sophia… You did all of these to yourself?!

Sophia: It's the only way I know I'm still alive, Cass. The only time I feel alive is when I'm hurting and when I'm with you. The rest of the time, I'm dead inside. I feel nothing.

 _(Castiel runs his hands gently over her scars. He runs his hands up to her cheeks, kissing her mouth gently.)_

Castiel: We're going to get you better, Sophia. I am so sorry. I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm going to help you.

 _(Dean bangs on Sophia's front door. Sam is next to him. Sophia opens it, and her eyes widen considerably.)_

Sophia: What the hell, Sam?! I told you not to bring Dean into anything!

Sam: He wanted to help. He was poisoned. It was that Djinn I was tracking.

Dean: Good to see you, too, Sophia.

 _(Sophia slaps him with her mind. He smarts a little bit.)_

Sophia: Shut up, Dean.

Dean: You gonna let us in?

 _(She moves aside to allow both boys in begrudgingly. They head to the living room, and she heads upstairs. Cass looks up at her from his desk.)_

Sophia: Dean is here. Sam found him and told him everything.

 _(Cass stands.)_

Castiel: Does he know about us?

Sophia: If he doesn't, he will.

Castiel: Are you prepared for that?

Sophia: I was hoping this would never happen. I really was content to never see Dean again. I'm going downstairs to deal with this. You can stay out of sight if you like.

 _(Sophia heads downstairs to the kitchen. Castiel follows her, and when she turns from pulling something out of the refrigerator, Castiel pulls her close, kissing her. He backs her up against the counter, and she grips him tight. After a few moments, they become aware that they are not alone. They turn their heads, and Dean and Sam are watching.)_

Dean _(turning to Sam)_ : You didn't tell me about this.

Sam: Dude, I debated even bringing you here at all. I just knew that, if you were back, you'd want to see at least one of them.

Dean: Now I wish I didn't come.

Castiel: Dean.

Dean: Cass. You finally got what you wanted.

Castiel: I apologize if this is hard-

Sophia: Shut up.

Dean: We were-

Sophia: Shut up! You wish you didn't come, huh? Well, then turn around and go back to where you came from, Dean! You said you never wanted anything to do with demons, or angels, or me EVER again! YOU wanted a normal life. Go back to it.

Dean: I'm gone for a year and not only does Sam escape Hell, my other two best friends set up house like a happy family without me.

Sophia: That's because we WERE a happy family without you. Best friends, huh? I didn't know best friends dumped each other and took off after six whole years. You broke me, Dean. You finally, after six long and painful years, broke the last of me. Cass looked into my soul a few days ago. He touched it. I felt no pain. NONE. You know what he said to me? The pieces are so small that I can't feel anything.

Sam: Oh, no.

Dean: What?

Sam: Prepare yourself. She's gonna blow.

Sophia: You're damn right, Sam. Guess what? In six years, I have seen both of you die and come back more times than I can count. I've seen the love of my life get murdered by the Devil, walking around in Sammy's meat suit. I gave Sam the sendoff of a lifetime, and that's the thanks I get. I finally tell him the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, PLUS I throw in a night of crazy wild bliss, and he repays me by letting Lucifer smash Cass into entrails right in front of me. Splattered across my face. We'll also ignore the fact that I watched Sam get stabbed to death and I let your father choose your lives over his. Let's also ignore the fact that I watched you, Dean, get torn apart by hellhounds and dragged into Hell. Let's also not forget my favorite memories that I still have nightmares about, Sammy-

Sam: No, please.

Sophia: Yes, let's, Sam. I abandoned my house after you were gone to finally escape walking into my front foyer and seeing images of you trying to rape me. I closed up the house I grew up in, Sam. Then, after the best night of your life, I watched you give permission to the Devil to jump inside you, and you killed Cass.

Sam: It was Lucifer!

Sophia: Regardless. Then, as if dealing with all of that hadn't killed me enough… Dean finally puts me out of my misery and dumps me, once and for all, for good. You wanna know what he said to me?

Dean: Don't do this, Sophia.

Sophia: He tells me he wants kids with someone who can actually have them. He tells me my only purpose is to be a hunter. Like that's all I am.

Sam: Wow.

 _(Sophia is in a rage now.)_

Sophia: Are ANY of you starting to understand why my soul is in pieces yet?

Sam: Crystal clear.

Sophia: And did it ever occur to you two dumb asses that the only reason Cass has a one up on you, is simply because he's capable of saying "I'm sorry"?!

 _(The boys are flabbergasted. Castiel seems to be arriving to the party a little late.)_

Castiel: I thought it was because we love each other.

Sophia: Yes, of course it is, Cass. But you also showed enough remorse to apologize and attempt to make your wrongs right.

Dean: Sophia.

Sophia: Shut up, Dean. I'm not interested. You should be miles away from here enjoying your "normal" life. You don't belong here anymore. You can't have both. You KNOW you can't have both.

Dean: All I'm saying is, this whole you and Cass thing? It hurts me.

Sophia: I wish I felt bad for you. Instead, it just feels good. I'm glad to know you can still feel anything. I can't.

 _(Sophia walks out of the room, slamming the front door behind her. They hear her car start, and Dean runs after her. He hops in the passenger seat as she is driving away.)_

Dean: We need to talk.

Sophia: What the hell are you doing?!

Dean: I am completely blindsided by all of this, okay? You are the one thing that makes sense. What happened here?

Sophia: Have you forgotten dumping me and leaving me broken in half a year ago? Cass and I… he'd never walk away like that. He ACTUALLY loves me, Dean. I don't think you ever did, and you know, that was the hardest part of all.

Dean: I did! I still do. Do you know how hard it was to walk away?

Sophia: You didn't seem to have much trouble, Dean. Get out of my car!

Dean: Sophia, please. We have to work together again.

Sophia: You don't belong with us anymore, Dean. You're out of shape. Go back to your whore.

Dean: Sophia-

Sophia: Go, Dean.

 _(He slowly climbs out of her car, and she speeds off.)_

 _(Hours later, Sophia walks into the house, drunk. She heads for the kitchen, pouring herself a bourbon and soda. Dean is sitting at the kitchen counter, and she rolls her eyes.)_

Sophia: Waiting up for me, "Dad"?

Dean: No. You're an adult and capable of being a douchebag all on your own. I'm sitting here trying to wrap my head around all of this, Sophia. When did all of this happen? Why did no one contact me?

Sophia: You're so stupid, Dean. You really are. You don't even understand that everything you say and do has consequences. For all that whining you did about wanting a normal life, you sure up and ran from it real quick when you found out Sammy was alive. It took you walking out on me for good to realize that I was holding onto a pipe dream of us, Dean. I wanted us to be a real thing so badly. But we were never going to be together for real, because you just couldn't deal. If you stayed with me, it meant your life was going to be some never ending freak show. Well, guess what? My life has been and always will be a never ending freak show. I don't know what "normal" is, Dean. And if normal is what you were doing this past year, I don't want it, because you are soft as hell now. The Dean I knew; no, the Dean I LOVED, was a warrior through and through. He lived for this life and he lived to hunt. I don't know the Dean sitting in front of me. I'm embarrassed to be seen with you. You can't have it both ways. You're either in this life or you're in that one. None of us want just half of you.

Dean: You don't even want me around.

Sophia: You're right. I don't. My feelings aside, I don't trust you as a hunter right now. I don't want to hunt with you. If Sam does, that's his choice, but I'm flying solo.

 _(Sophia drunkenly stumbles upstairs into her bedroom. She sees Cass sleeping in the moonlight, and she smiles. She sits down next to him, caressing his hair. He opens his eyes and looks up at her.)_

Castiel: I smelled the booze on you down the street, Sophia. You have to be careful.

Sophia: I am, Cass.

 _(Castiel sits up, shirtless. Sophia is noticeably aroused. Castiel is oblivious. He looks deep into her eyes.)_

Castiel: I love you, Sophia. You need to be careful right now. With what I'm doing to help you, you can't have any setbacks.

Sophia: I'm being careful, Castiel, okay? This is why I didn't want Dean here. Let me talk to Sam about getting him out of here.

 _(Sophia stumbles down the hall to the bedroom, where Sam and Dean are sleeping. Dean is awake, but is facing away from them to eavesdrop. Sam is awake, reading about some lore on his laptop.)_

Sam: Hey, Sophia.

Sophia: We need to talk.

Sam: Okay. Shoot.

Sophia: I'm trying to think of the kindest way to say this. You gotta get Dean outta here.

Sam: But there's a case, Sophia.

Sophia: I know, Sammy, okay? But Dean being here… It's screwing with my head something bad. Cass and I are trying to fix me from the inside out. Dean being here… not exactly good for my insides.

Sam: Do you still love him?

Sophia: In the morning, I need you guys to pack up and go to Bobby's.

 _(Sophia goes to the door.)_

Sam: Sophia, answer my question. Do you still love Dean?

 _(Sophia pauses without looking back.)_

Sophia: I still love the Dean I met years ago. I don't love the Dean that left me for some boring life with some boring chick. I'm never getting the old Dean back. I don't want him back. That chapter is over now. Does that answer your question, Sam?

 _(Without waiting for a response, she walks back into her room, stripping down and crawling into bed with Castiel. He rolls over in his sleep and puts an arm around her. Once he is sure she is asleep, he rests his hand over her chest and the light comes again. She sighs in her sleep, relaxing even more. Castiel waits a few moments until the light dies out, then goes back to sleep, holding her still.)_

 _(Sam is re-souled, and he and Sophia are seemingly back to their friendship, except Sophia is fuming angry. Of course, Sam has no recollection of what his time soulless was like, so he is clueless. Sophia is driving with Sam riding shotgun.)_

Sam: Sophia, this isn't the way home.

Sophia: You're right. It's not.

Sam: Where are we going?

Sophia: You and I are going to go somewhere and have a nice chat. You have a lot to answer for, Samuel Winchester.

 _(Sophia parks in a remote house, definitely abandoned. She raises a hand in the air, and throws an enchantment over it to shield their presence and keep away intruders. She brings him in the house. They stand in the living room, eyeing each other.)_

Sam: You know I don't remember anything I did, Sophia. You have to tell me, so I can make amends.

Sophia: Amends are a small start. For starters, you tried to split up Cass and me. You even called my mother in Europe to warn her that Cass was back in my life and that I was looking for her BOS. It backfired on you hard core, since Cass proved his love for me, but the fact that you did it is what I can't live with.

Sam: Soulless me must have known this me loved you. I'm not saying it was right, but he was trying to protect what he thought was mine and his. He shouldn't have. You and Cass deserve each other. I have no right to interfere. I won't do it again.

Sophia: Sam. You were looking to start some kind of war between us. Why?

Sam: I don't know. I don't remember it, Sophia, I'm sorry. I know that I just want the best for you now. If Cass is it, then that's what you should do. I won't interfere.


End file.
